Sombras del pasado
by Lucy Moonlight
Summary: Todos tenemos algún acontecimiento del pasado que intentamos olvidar pero que desgraciadamente nunca lo conseguimos. Dos años han pasado desde el ataque de Zero y ahora les toca a ellos encontrar a sus sempais y acabar con toda esta oscuridad aunque tengan que pagar un precio muy alto. Secuela de "Cazadores de la mente y del corazón"


**Helloou! bueno por fin me he decidido a escribir este fic el cual he tenido en la cabeza desde que empece a escribir fics aqui ^^ Antes que nada, este fic es una continuación de otro que hice llamado "Cazadores de la mente y el corazon" si eres nuevo y no has leido esa historia, te aconsejaría que lo hagas porque si no no te enterarás de nada de lo que ocurra en este fic :D**

**Como siempre Pokemon no me pertenece, y ahora las aclaraciones**

**-Dialogos-**

**-_pensamientos_-**

**Eso es todo espero que les guste!**

* * *

Dos años, parecía que no pero ya habían pasado dos años desde aquel acontecimiento. Esa probablemente fue una de las mayores crisis que la región Kanto ha sufrido desde su existencia… y ahora todos parecían haberlo olvidado a excepción de algunos; sí me refiero a los familiares, amigos y conocidos de cuatro jóvenes que desaparecieron aquel día y, de los cuales, no se ha sabido nada hasta ahora

Era un viernes por la tarde, en Lavander Town. Llovía, el cielo estaba oscuro y melancólico como el corazón de muchas de las personas que se encontraban allí. Era un entierro lo que se estaba celebrando sí, sin embargo en los ataúdes no había nada. Los presentes lloraban por la pérdida de los muchachos mientras que un cura decía unas palabras de agradecimiento por su valor; "Eran tan jóvenes… ¿porque les han tenido que tocar a ellos que tenían toda la vida por delante?" esa era una de las muchas oraciones que la gente se repetía una y otra vez. Entre toda esa multitud se encontraba un chico de, ahora, 18 años de edad sin despejar su mirada seria de los ataúdes que estaban siendo enterrados bajo tierra, aún recordaba cuando su mejor amiga le había dado la noticia tres días atrás

_Flash-back_

_Una mañana tranquila como todas, en un pequeño pueblo situado en la región Johto llamado New Bark Town, una de las casas estaba siendo desordenada; no porque alguien hubiese entrado a robar en ella si no porque el dueño de ésta parecía estar buscando algo desde hacía ya un buen rato_

_-Donde está –esa frase se repetía constantemente durante los pasados 30 minutos. Toda la casa estaba patas arriba, desde el salón en la planta baja hasta las habitaciones en la segunda –no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde aquello debe de haber algo –seguía buscando sin éxito un chico de cabellos azabache y ojos dorados. Al mismo tiempo un mono morado de dos colas ayudaba a su entrenador en la búsqueda removiendo algunas cajas – ¿Has encontrado algo Ataro?_

_-Amm… -negó el pokemon con la cabeza. En ese momento el PokeGear del chico comenzó a sonar_

_-Es Crys… -se extrañó de que su amiga lo llamase tan temprano, más no le dio importancia y presionó el botón para contestar saliendo por la pantalla la imagen de la peliazul la cual tenía la cara roja y los ojos algo enrojecidos síntomas de haber estado llorando – ¡Crys! Eh oye, ¿porque lloras?_

_-G-Gold –decía mientras el llanto volvía a hacer acto de aparición. Crystal se pasó el brazo por la cara para secar sus lágrimas –s-siento llamar tan temprano p-pero… pero_

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –La preocupación y la ignorancia le estaban haciendo pasar un mal rato a él también ya que era extraño que Crystal llamase y aparte que lo hiciese llorando ya que eso era algo que nadie había visto_

_-N-nuestros sempais… ya no… -Gold dejó su PokeGear mientras abría los ojos como platos. No podía ser era imposible. La llamada se cortó_

_-No… puede ser…_

_Fin Flash-back_

Aquella misma tarde voló hacia Pueblo Paleta en donde el profesor Oak junto con Crys le daban la noticia de lo que ocurrió en Kanto hace dos años. Y ahora estaba allí junto con los familiares y amigos en el entierro de sus sempais. Ya había terminado la ceremonia y los presentes comenzaban a abandonar el lugar a excepción suya que todavía miraba la lápida sin poder creerse el hecho de que sus sempais, los cuales salvaron Kanto y ayudaron con el asunto del New Team Rocket y en el Frente de Batalla de Hoenn en varias ocasiones ahora, estuviesen muertos. Se estaba mojando debido al gran chaparrón que caía sin embargo eso no le molestaba en absoluto. Fue en ese momento que sintió que alguien detrás suyo que le cubría con su paraguas para que no se mojase

-¿Y Silver? –preguntó ya que su amigo pelirrojo no había estado presente durante toda la tarde

-No lo sé –le respondió Crys –Le dije la noticia pero colgó al instante así que no sé nada

-Rayos –mustió –como no ha podido venir –decía mientras apretaba sus nudillos con fuerza. Crystal no respondió, al no obtener respuesta, Gold se marchó del lugar con las manos en los bolsillos dejando a su amiga más preocupada de lo que ya estaba

_Dos semanas después_

Nuevamente en New Bark Town un coche acababa de aparcar enfrente de una de las casas, de él se bajó una muchacha la cual entró como un rayo a la casa y abrazó a la anciana que parecía muy feliz de su llegada

-¡Abuela! Cuanto tiempo –decía la chica que no rompía su abrazo

-¿Que tal estás Soul? –dijo mirando a la joven –hay que ver cuánto has crecido desde la última vez

-Es que nuestra nieta ya no es ninguna niña –decía un señor de edad avanzada que entraba a la casa con una maleta pesada – ¡caray! ¿Qué es lo que llevas aquí?

-Jejeje, lo siento abuelo yo llevaré eso –dijo cargando la maleta

-Teniendo en cuenta que ahora va a vivir aquí se habrá traído todo lo que vaya a necesitar de ahora en adelante, pero cariño ya sabes que si es por ropa yo te puedo comprar lo que quieras

-No es solo ropa lo que he traído –colocó la maleta en el suelo y la abrió

-¿Qué es lo que son todos esos cuadernos? –preguntó su abuelo entrañado

-Por ahora digamos que son los resultados de una pequeña investigación –sonrió la castaña

…

Ese mismo día en Pueblo Paleta, Crystal se encontraba trabajando en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak como de costumbre. Todavía seguía preocupada por su amigo de cabellos azabaches que no había dado señales de vida desde esa tarde y también por el hecho de que Silver tampoco había aparecido, sacudió su cabeza para intentar olvidarse de todos esos problemas; ahora debía de centrarse en su trabajo, ya después en su casa se preocuparía por sus amigos. Con la ayuda de Megapeon transportó unas cajas desde el sótano hasta una de las salas en donde varios investigadores hacían su labor cuando de pronto, escuchó detrás de una puerta al profesor hablando con alguien. La curiosidad pudo más que ella y se acercó a la puerta que estaba entreabierta en donde vio a Oak hablando con ¿¡Silver!?

-Así que al final te has acabando enterando de la verdad –decía el profesor Oak con semblante serio

-Así es –respondió el pelirrojo igual. Crys continuaba viendo y observando la escena, era la primera vez que veía a Silver en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak –Por favor déjenme ayudarles –pidió haciendo una reverencia

-Pero desgraciadamente ya se estuvo investigando el caso hace dos años y no encontraron nada

-¡Teselia! –exclamó el pelirrojo asombrando al más mayor

-¿Q-Que pasa con Teselia?

-Estos dos años estuve descifrando un diario o libro que mi padre escribió –explicó –En el pasado, mucho antes de fundar el Team Rocket y de que yo naciera, estuvo involucrado con un tal Zero –El profesor Oak abrió los ojos impactado por la aclaración –Igualmente iba a ir allí por motivos personales así que si hay alguna pista para encontrar el paradero de Blue y los demás quiero ayudar

-Alguien ya fue allí hará un mes para investigar

-¡Blue y los demás sempais están vivos profesor! Quiero ayudar a encontrarlos de alguna manera

-¿¡Q-q-que!? –Sin querer Crys dejo caer las cajas que transportaba llamando la atención de los otros dos. Al agacharse a recogerlas la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un Silver entre sorprendido y molesto por lo que la peliazul acababa de escuchar

-Tenías que escuchar detrás de la puerta Crys –suspiró el de los ojos plateados

-L-lo siento mucho –se disculpó con sus mejillas bañadas en un tono carmesí a causa de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento

Tras contarle a la "intrusa" la verdadera historia, ésta insistió en acompañar a Silver hasta Teselia, la última vez que hubo problemas no pudo hacer nada por ayudar así que ahora querría ayudar para que su amigo no sufriera el mismo camino que sus sempais y así de paso ayudar en la búsqueda

-Entonces al final iréis vosotros dos a Teselia? –preguntó Oak no muy contento

-Estoy decidida a ayudar profesor –dijo Crys muy decidida mientras que a Silver no se le veía muy convencido –No pasará nada Silver, cualquier cosa que quieras hacer tú solo y que no esté involucrado con nuestros sempais, no interferiré, te lo prometo

-Me preocupa el hecho de que nos enfrentamos a un peligro desconocido al cual no nos hemos enfrentado antes, Crys

-Hemos superado muchas dificultades todos juntos –sonrió –no pasará nada, simplemente lo sé

-Espero que tengas razón…

…

De vuelta a New Bark Town nos encontramos con Soul caminando por los alrededores junto con su Marill de nombre Riri, ambas disfrutando del buen clima en compañía de la otra

-Sentémonos en la sombra de aquel árbol Riri –sonrió la castaña dirigiéndose al lugar con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro

-¡Marill! –exclamó feliz la pokemon de agua

-¡Que buen día que hace! –disfrutaba Soul del agradable sol que brillaba con fuerza, el cielo azul estaba despejado y una brisa veraniega acompañaba al día. Sin embargo el día bueno no duraría mucho puesto que un par de hombres bastante sospechosos merodeaban por ahí, Soul enseguida se percató de esto manteniendo los ojos alerta

-Buah hay que ver menudo calor que hace –decía uno de los hombres bastante sofocado

-No seas nenaza –le regañó su compañero –esto no es nada en comparación con otros sitios a los que nos han mandado –Ambos hombres iban vestidos con ropas negras largas y botas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas ¡Normal que tuvieran calor! Pensaba Soul mientras seguía observándolos

-¿¡Y tú que miras!? –gritó uno de los hombres al descubrir que la castaña les estaba observando

-_Se están acercando_ –pensaba la joven –_no he traido a mis otros pokemons así que será mejor irnos cuanto antes no vaya a ser que sean mala gente_, ¡Vámonos a casa Riri!

-Adonde crees que vas enana –el hombre agarró del brazo a Soul bruscamente

-¡Suéltame! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Alguien muy malo, jovencita –dijo su compañero –muajajaja pues la verdad es hasta linda y todo aunque se trate de una mocosa

-La verdad es que tienes razón –dijo el otro acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de Soul

-¡Aléjate de mí! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Riri les lanzó un Pistola Agua pero un Manectric se interpuso, pertenecía al otro sospechoso

-Maldita rata me has mojado los zapatos –decía el hombre que no soltaba a Soul

-Manectric, ¡Rayo! – El ataque dio de lleno en Riri e hizo que se desmayara

-¡Riri! –Exclamó preocupada su entrenadora -¡soltadme de una vez bastardos!

-¿Que nos has llamado? –dijeron enfadados –Pues tú también recibe una descarga de Manectric, ¡Colmillo Rayo! Antes de que el pokemon la atacase, una ráfaga de fuego le dio al pokemon eléctrico y también a los dos hombres haciendo que el que sujetaba a Soul la soltase en un acto reflejo

-Dos hombres mayores abusando de una chica indefensa en medio del campo… que rudos que sois –dijo el salvador de Soul mientras caminaba hacia los hombres tranquilamente al lado de un Typloshion y con un palo de Billar apoyado en sus hombros mientras veía a los hombres con gracia

-¿¡Quien eres tú!? –Exclamó bastante mosqueado uno de los hombres – ¡nadie que se meta con el Team Jet sale bien después!

-¿Team Jet? –Se preguntó Gold –me parece que no me suenan de nada –rió

-¿¡Cómo!? –Dijo el otro hombre – ¡nosotros sembramos el terror en Kanto hace dos años como es que no nos conoces!

-Ahh ya me acuerdo –exclamó –vosotros os enfrentasteis a Red, Green, Blue y Yellow, ¿no es así?

-Esos nombres me suenan –decía uno de los soldados

-Tal vez sean… ¿los que nos derrotaron en nuestra base? –aunque la intención era que los chicos no lo escuchasen, lo dijo tan alto que se acabaron enterando igual

-Entonces si fuisteis derrotados no sois tan buenos –dijo Gold encogiéndose de hombros

-¡¿Así?, pues ahora lo vas a ver! –El Manectric se levantó del suelo mientras que el otro hombre sacaba a un Scolipede

-¡Ten cuidado esos pokemons tienen un nivel alto! –le advirtió la castaña

-Explotaro solo bastará –la elección sorprendió a los otros tres ¿Enserio combatiría uno contra dos?

El Manectric y Scolipede enemigos rodearon a Explotaro y lanzaron sus ataques Cargatóxica y Chispazo, pero Explotaro los esquivo incrementando su velocidad con Nitrocarga

-Precisamente como vuestro líder derrotó a mis sempais, al resto de pokedex holders se nos informó sobre los pokemons de Teselia así que ya no podéis usar eso a vuestro favor, lástima –se burló de ellos Gold

-Maldito mocoso –explotó uno de los hombres

-Bueno basta de hablar ¡Adelante Explotaro, Estallido! –Los dos pokemons enemigos cayeron debilitados en cuanto las rocas volcánicas ocasionadas por el ataque les dieron de lleno

-Maldición, lo mejor será volver a nuestro centro de operaciones –dijo un soldado

-Si marchémonos de aquí –ambos desaparecieron tras una pequeña explosión de humo

-Han huido –exclamó Soul mirando hacia ambos lados

-No importa lo mejor será que no vuelvas a acercarte a gente sospechosa cuando andes sola y sin pokemons fuertes –le dijo Gold

-Muchas gracias –dijo la muchacha habiendo una reverencia

-No hay de que, Explotaro regresa –devolvió a su pokemon a su pokeball

-Esto… por casualidad eres un pokedex holder?

-Así es, ¡soy el gran Gold de New Bark Town! –dijo con arrogancia

-La verdad es que he estado buscando a entrenadores fuertes

-¡Pues aquí tienes a uno! –no importaba cuanto tiempo pasase, Gold seguía igual de arrogante que cuando tenía 11 años

-¡¿Entonces me ayudaras?! –exclamó Soul con los ojos brillantes

-Pues cla… ¡¿un momento que?! –preguntó extrañado

-¡Por favor necesito tu ayuda! –Suplicó –he estado esperando mucho tiempo a encontrarme con un pokedex holder, me llamo Soul, un placer -sonrió

* * *

**Bueno pues eso ha sido el primer capitulo, ¿les ha gustado? Este fic estará plagado de drama y aventura con algo de romance así que espero estar a la altura de ello :)**

**Seguro que ya lo saben pero por si acaso les recuerdo que Soul es el mismo personaje que Kotone o Lira ^^**

**Dejen reviews porfavor nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


End file.
